finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Pillar
The Holy Pillar is a divine occurrence in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer that emerges somewhere on Luxendarc after all of the crystals have been awakened. According to the Crystal Orthodoxy, it is thought that praying to the Holy Pillar will purge the world from darkness. D's Journal ;Pillar of Light :It is said that when all four crystals have been awakened, a pillar of light will appear somewhere in this world. Known as the Holy Pillar, it radiates with the First Light, divine source of life and the origin of this world and the heavens above. Airy claims that if she brings her brooch within the Holy Pillar, its divine light will sweep away all darkness and banish the Great Chasm from this world. Profile The Holy Pillar is an immense beam of light that appears after all four of Luxendarc's crystals are awakened. Although it is believed the pillar will banish the darkness that caused the Great Chasm, its true purpose is for a Cryst-Fairy to link power between parallel worlds. Anything that touches the Holy Pillar will be sent to the next parallel world, as demonstrated when Agnès' party goes through multiple versions of Luxendarc, and how Ringabel arrived in the world where Bravely Default begins. At least two people have fallen through accidentally. The Holy Pillar is the direct cause of the Great Chasm, which always destroys Norende Village. Story ''Bravely Default'' Upon Agnès Oblige's awakening of the fourth and final crystal, Airy reveals the existence of the Holy Pillar. Airy tells Agnès and her companions that the Pillar emerges when all four crystals are awakened and that it has the power to banish the Great Chasm. At Airy's request, the group flies in Grandship to the Holy Pillar, and enter it. Airy explains that her brooch will absorb the Pillar's light, and spread it throughout the world. However, Airy must enter a deep meditation and cannot be disturbed, so she asks Agnès's group to watch over her. At that point, the dark knight Alternis Dim attacks the ship with the goal of killing Airy. Agnès's group is able to defeat him, and he falls into the pillar. Going back to Airy, the group is swallowed up in a burst of light. Awakening in a new world, where the Chasm is seemingly unchanged, Airy is unable to explain the apparent failure. However, she encourages Agnès's group to reawaken the crystals and summon the Holy Pillar again. Time and time again, Agnes' group journeys to reawaken the crystals and summon the pillar, and each time they seemingly fail to close the Great Chasm. At the fifth and final world, however, they are initially led to believe that Airy has succeeded. It is at this point that Agnès's group learns the truth. Airy reveals that summoning the Holy Pillar actually creates an opening to another parallel version of Luxendarc, linking it to many previously linked worlds. In addition, the Holy Pillar's emergence causes the Great Chasm to appear within the next world. The linking of millions of myriad worlds is revealed to be part of a plan by Ouroboros to gain the power to enter the Celestial Realm. After the defeat of both Airy and Ouroboros, the link between the worlds disappears, resulting in the Great Chasm's closure. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Category:Bravely Default Category:Bravely Second: End Layer